Caught Up In Time
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: When the trio, Ginny, Luna and Neville return to their final year at Hogwarts after the war, something happens and they are transported into the past. Will they be able to go back to their time before they mess up the past? H/G, R/Hr, Lilly/ James, NL/LL
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't finished my other story yet, but this one popped into my head and I had to start writing it before I forgot what it was going to be about. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter world. All of it belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Going Back**

Harry sat on a small hill overlooking the burrow. Ginny was sitting next to him, her head resting on his chest and their hands intertwined. It was so peaceful here. Looking out over the landscape, with The Burrow in its center you would never have guessed that a war had been fought in this country only a few months ago. So many people had died, and even more were injured, but life seemed to be going on. Whatever controlled the flow of time had no respect for all the friends and family that were lost.

The early morning sun was just visible on the edge of the horizon, framing the person walking up the hill in a halo of light. Ginny saw her first and sat up.

"We're ready to go." Hermione said softly as the reached the couple sitting in the grass.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like without Dumbledore and death eaters." Ginny said, lost in thought. Harry felt empty. How could Hogwarts still be Hogwarts without Dumbledore?

"It was nice of them to let us come back to redo our seventh year." Hermione said brightly.

"Hermione, how can we _redo _a year at school if we never even showed up for it the first time?"

"You know what I mean. Come on, Mrs. Weasley say we need to go or we're going to miss the train." Harry got up and Ginny followed suit. The three of them slowly made their way down the hill.

Harry didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts, it would just remind him of the death and destruction created by the war, but Hermione and Ginny had convinced him and Ron to come back, even if it was just to keep the two girls company.

When they got to the car the whole Weasley family was crammed into it (except Fred, but no one wanted to think about that). For some reason Mrs. Weasley thought that everyone should be present to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny off to school.

It was a long and uncomfortable ride to the station. By the time they got there everyone's tempers were running short.

They passed through the gate in twos. Harry and Ginny went through last. The moment Harry got onto the platform he was ambushed by half a dozen screaming girls. He had not been expecting this. It took him a full ten minutes to extract himself from the girls and a join a very angry looking Ginny.

"This year is going to be a night mare." Harry said dully as he took her hand and they walked over to the rest of the family. It took forever to get on the train, Mrs. Weasley insisted on giving them multiple hugs and making sure they had everything they needed, but finally they were sitting in their own compartment and speeding away from the station. Soon Neville and Luna joined them in their compartment.

The six sat silently, once in a while one of them would start up a conversation that would last a few minutes, but it would soon fall quiet again.

It was getting dark and Ginny was asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder. According to Hermione they should be arriving any minute, but it was too dark to see anything.

Suddenly the train slammed to a halt and the lights in the train went out. Harry heard a few people scream. Ginny was woken up by the noise and jumped up, standing on Harry's foot in the process.

"Sorry." She whispered apologetically.

"Ouch." Harry heard someone say.

"Ron, sit down." Hermione said irritated. "Not on top of me!"

"Sorry."

"Ronald." Said Luna calmly "I don't mean to bother you, but you're standing on my foot."

"Ronald come here." Hermione said frustrated, and it sounded like she pulled him down onto his seat. Suddenly the lights came back on and the train started moving.

"What happened?" Neville wondered.

"Dunno" Ron replied. Ginny got up and tried to look out the window.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark."

"I'm sure they'll let us know when we get to the castle." Harry said.

It had only been a few minutes when the train came to a stop again and they heard people starting to move around the corridors.

"It sounds like we're here, let's go." The six of them pushed their way out of the compartment and off the train. Harry looked around, hoping to see the large form of Hagrid rising above the crowd, but he was disappointed.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny shared a carriage with two second years they didn't recognize, and Neville and Luna went in another. As much as Harry dreaded going back to Hogwarts after all that had happened there, he had to admit that riding up to the towering castle in the thestral drawn carriages was as impressive as it had always been.

When the carriages stopped they waited for Neville and Luna to join them, then made their way up the stairs and into the castle. All of them were silent, remembering the previous times they walked into the school. When they were first years and terrified of the sorting to come, when Harry and Ron missed the train and arrived late after crashing a flying car into the whomping willow, after Harry had fainted on the train due to Dementors.

As they were entering the great hall, Harry saw a flash of red ahead of him. It was a girl with hair the exact color of Ginny's talking animatedly to her friends. Halfway through the doors she turned around to say something to someone walking behind her and Harry caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were a bright green, exactly the same color as his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a little while to update this. School is starting on Wednesday, and once it starts I think I will be able to write less often, so I'm sorry if I don't update the story as often.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the wizarding world etc. **

**Departed Return Again**

"Harry… Harry!"

Someone laid their hand on his shoulder. Up until that moment Harry hadn't realized that he had stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked a little worried. She ran her fingers down his arm to slide her hand into his.

"I just saw my mother." Harry said, still staring at the spot where she had been seconds ago, stunned.

"Harry, that's impossible." Ginny said gently.

"I know. I must have imagined it." But he knew he hadn't. Ginny was still looking at him concerned. "Where did the others go?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"They're up ahead. They didn't realize you stopped."

"Let's go catch up with them." He pulled Ginny through the crowd. In his mind there was a voice screaming that something was wrong, but he ignored it for the moment.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all sat together avoiding the confused stares people were giving them for some reason.

"I wonder if we have nargles in our hair." Luna said dreamily. Harry barely heard her, for he was busy searching their table for the girl he thought was his mother.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked for the hundredth time that evening. Harry didn't hear her. He had just caught sight of the girl all the way at the other end of the table. There was no doubt in his mind that it was his mother.

"Okay, this is the third time I've asked you something and you didn't respond. I know that something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." She said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Look!" Harry said, discreetly pointing at his mother.

"What?" She asked confused. By this time the rest of the group had gotten interest in the discussion Harry and Ginny were having and they were looking too.

"Harry, that girl looks just like…" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry cut in before she could finish her sentence.

"…My mother." Ginny gasped. Ron just stared with his mouth forming an O.

"But…how?" Hermione asked, confused.

"How should I know?"

"I think that after dinner we should go talk with professor McGonagall." Neville suggested.

"What will she be able to do?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ginny asked irritated.

At that moment the double doors opened and McGonagall entered carrying the stool with the sorting hat on it. A crowd of ancious looking first years followed her. Harry remembered his fear of the sorting. He wondered what all of those kids thought they had to do.

When McGonagall placed the sorting hat in front of the staff table Harry scanned it to see if there were any new teachers. To his surprise he saw a lot of people he didn't recognize. Slughorn was there, and Professor Binns, but they were the only ones Harry knew. When he got to the headmaster's seat Harry nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

Ginny Looked at him questioningly. Harry knew his face must have gone as white as a sheet. He tried to speak, but no sound would come out, so he just motioned up to the staff table, answering her unasked question. She saw almost immediately what had affected Harry, and turned back towards him. Her hands were clasped over her mouth. Harry suspected it was to keep her from screaming, and there were tears rolling down her face. She buried her head in Harry's chest and silently wept. Harry knew people in the vicinity were staring at them, but he didn't care. Harry saw as one by one the others also realized. Hermione also started silently crying, but Ron was unable to comfort her, because he had frozen. Neville had turned white and was shaking, his bottom lip quivering, but he never let a single tear fall. Luna had lost her normally misty expression and there tears running down her cheeks.

McGonagall finished the sorting and walked out of the hall with the old hat. As soon as she came back Dumbledore stood up to say something before the begging of the feast.

**I'm sorry it's a little short, but it just seemed like a good ending.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story; it's nice to know that people enjoy it. Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

**Dumbledore**

"Ron! Do you ever stop eating!?" Hermione reprimanded him.

"S'ry Ermyne" Ron managed to get out through his mouthful of mashed potatoes. He was the only one out of the six that was eating. The others were sitting in silence, still too shocked to say anything. Hermione's reprimand seamed to wake everyone up out of their silent reminiscing.

"What is going on here?" Neville asked, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, upset.

"Maybe we're all asleep and the nargles are infesting our dreams." Luna said, unfazed by the circumstances they were in.

"Maybe it's a trick." Ron said, eyeing the food on the table, trying to decide what else to pile on his plate.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Ginny said disgusted, as Ron took a huge bite of steak. Harry was silent through the whole conversation. His attention was focused on scanning the Gryffindor table with his eyes. He finally saw what he was looking for and he turned back to his friends.

"We've gone back in time." He said without a hint of emotion. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Ginny whispered.

"Look!" He said, turning Ginny's face gently towards the four people he wanted her to see. She froze.

"Ginny?" Harry asked concerned. She slowly turned towards him.

"Is that…?" Harry nodded. Ginny didn't seem to know what she felt, so she settled for taking Harry's hand and just staring at him with an expression of concern. Towards the end of the table sat Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Serious Black and James Potter. They looked exactly like Harry remembered them from the pictures he had seen. A lot of girls were staring at them too. They didn't seem to notice the attention, but Harry could tell that His father, Serious, and Wormtail enjoyed it. Lupin seemed to be shrinking back in his chair just a little.

"This is too weird." Ron said, staring at the four people at the end of the table.

"We should go talk to Dumbledore after the feast." Hermione said, determined. Harry had mixed feelings towards Dumbledore after all the old man had put him through and wasn't too thrilled about this idea. But agreed, since it was the only idea they had that made sense.

All the food had disappeared and the prefects were motioning for the first years to follow them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna hung behind and waited till Dumbledore left too. When he exited through the double doors they quickly followed him. Walking a little slower than Dumbledore, so he wouldn't know they were following him they eventually came to the stone gargoyle. When they got there Harry realized he had no idea what the password was, so they tried multiple different sweets, until they finally got lucky with chocolate frog.

They walked up the marble stairs and knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in." Dumbledore said calmly. They slowly filed in. A look of surprise crossed over Dumbledore's face, but he quickly hid it with a smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Um, sir, we have a problem we would like to discuss with you."

"I'm all ears." Dumbledore said, leaning his chin on his hands.

"Well, um. I... well, my name is Harry Potter, these are Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. We come from the year 2002, and we think we've gone back in time." Dumbledore's face was expressionless as he stared at them with his piercing blue eyes. Harry felt a slight probe in his mind and allowed Dumbledore to exam some of his memories so Dumbledore would believe them.

"Well, this is quite extraordinary. Do you know how this happened?"

"No sir, I think it happened while we were on the train though, because all the lights went out for a second and then they came back on again and no one else seemed to have noticed it, and then when we got inside…"

"I saw my mother." Harry took over when Hermione hesitated. At the tone in Harry's voice Ginny discreetly took his hand and squeezed it slightly, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze back.

"You look just like you're father, but you don't have his eyes." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"I have my mother's eyes." Harry said.

"Ah, Lilly Evans. I would never have guessed they would end up together." Dumbledore said after some thought. Harry nodded his head once. "Well, I will make arrangements for the six of you to stay here while we try and figure out how to get you back. No one should be told about their future, and no one should know that you come from the future, for it could change the time line. I think a good cover up story would be that you were taught at home, but decided to come to Hogwarts for your final year. It would also be a good idea for all of you to change you're last names." He looked at all of them, and one by one they all nodded their heads. "Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, I believe the three of you don't have to worry about meeting your parents here. Mr. Longbottom, I believe both of your parents are still here?"

"Yes sir." Neville said, nodding. His voice thick with some concealed emotion.

"And you, Miss. Lovegood?"

"I think they graduated last year." Luna said confidently."

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, you can not let your parents know that you already know them."

"That won't be hard." Neville said without thinking.

"Why is that Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Neither Harry nor Neville seemed to be able to answer.

"Neither of them knew their parents, sir." Ginny spoke up timidly.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said. Harry thought he saw tears glistening in the corner of Dumbledore's eyes. "Wars claim many of our loved ones." Dumbledore said sadly, and Harry knew he was thinking of his sister. He wanted to say something comforting to his old mentor, but couldn't think of anything. Dumbledore soon pushed Arianna to the back of his mind.

"You will start classes tomorrow with the rest of the students. I suggest you get some sleep." Dumbledore said with a smile. They all trouped out of the room, knowing he had just dismissed them.

The stone Gargoyle turned back behind them, obscuring the spiral staircase leading up to Dumbledore office.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, turning to face Harry.

"I'm fine Gin," He said, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her tight, and then let go. Luna and Hermione were comforting Neville a few feet away.

"We should get going before someone finds us here and starts asking awkward questions." Harry said.

They all went to bed the moment they got to their dormitories. Harry wondered what it would be like the next day going to classes with his parents.

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be coming as soon as possible. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I know I've said it a million times, and I'll say it a million more if I have to. Reviews inspire me to write more often because I know people are enjoying the story, If I don't get any reviews I don't know if anyone is really liking and/or reading the story, and that makes me feel like maybe it's a waste of time to write more. Anyway. Please please please please review!!! They're really appreciated!**

**Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, all things Harry Potter hopefully still belong to J., otherwise some rich company has bought the rights to become even richer. 2. I also want to add that the made up last names in this chapter are not mine. I'm horrible at thinking up names, so I used ones that I've seen in other stories. I don't know who's they are, but they're not mine.**

Meeting the Family (Again)

Harry was awoken the next morning by a loud bang that seemed to have gone off close to his ear. He jumped up.

"What the..."

"Sorry, I forgot I had left that lying by the window." Harry looked at the speaker. A boy, who looked to be about seventeen had his back to Harry and was bent over, picking up what looked like the remains of a firework. "So, you guys are new here?" He asked, turning around. Harry stared at the boy in shock. Regaining his composure Harry quickly said.

"Yeah. I'm Harry …"

"Carter. Ron cut in, noticing Harry's hesitation. "And I'm Ron Westley."

"Nice to meet you I'm..."

"Sirius." Harry muttered.

"How does he know your name?" A voice asked from behind Harry. He turned around, and gasped. His father took one look at him and gasped too.  
"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a twin?" A third voice asked as Remus Lupin stepped into sight. Ron was openly staring by now too. Harry was glad that he looked so much like his father at the moment, as it made a nice cover up story for his and Ron's shock at seeing people that were dead in their time.

"Are we related?" James Potter asked, confused. Harry closed his mouth and replied

"Not that I'm aware of." Harry looked at Ron who was staring into a corner furiously. Harry followed his gaze and saw a much younger version of Peter Pettigrew standing in the shadows. Harry felt hatred boil up inside him, but managed to keep a straight face. He quickly shot Ron a look of warning before looking back at the other three marauders.

"Well, we'll see you later, I guess." Sirius commented as the four marauders filed out of the room.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, collapsing on the bed.

"Well, you knew they were going to be here." Harry said, even though his mind was screaming the words Ron had just said out loud.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting them in our dormitory!" Harry didn't reply. He just stared at the door through which his father had just left.

"I wonder how Hermione and Ginny's mornings went." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Lets go find out." Ron said eagerly. Harry suspected that his eagerness was more due to the breakfast that awaited them in the great hall.

When they got downstairs the girls were waiting for them. Ginny quickly walked over to Harry and kissed him briefly.

"Your mum is sleeping in the same dormitory as us." Ginny commented, a little excited.

"I know. We just had a brief encounter with the four marauders."

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Apart from the fact that they were all staring at me because I look exactly like my dad, really well."

"I didn't think of that." Hermione said worriedly.

"It's fine, I think they'll buy our story because I don't have my dad's eyes."

"I hope so." Hermione still sounded worried. "Otherwise we're in big trouble"

"Hermione, You worry too much!" Ron said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ron!" She said, slapping him playfully.

"Let's go down to breakfast!" was his reply.

Harry noticed that even in the past he was followed by stares. Ginny seemed to have noticed too, and she looked rather upset. It wasn't until Harry had sat down at the Gryffindor table that he realized all of the people staring at him were girls. He looked apologetically at Ginny.

"You can't help it." Ginny said, taking his hand in hers. " You're just too handsome for your own good" They both grinned.

"Harry! Look!" Hermione whispered, gesturing at a small group that had just entered.

James was walking up front, talking to a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes. She looked like she was really irritated and was trying to think of any excuse to get her away from the group.

"She doesn't look too happy with him, does she?" Ron commented, not really interested.

"Well, think of how you would feel if someone kept pestering you to go out with them." Hermione said, not giving him her full attention. She was still focused on the group now standing by the double doors.

"How should I know?!" Ron said irritated.

"Lavender?" Ginny suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. What is she still doing hanging around over there!" Ginny laughed humorlessly at her brother's stupidity. Harry was only half listening to the conversation. Most of his attention was focused on his parents. He watched them bicker for a while, and then Lilly turned around and stalked off. James seemed to joke with his friends about the rejection, but Harry saw something in his eyes that told him his father was truly sad about what had just happened.

Harry searched the hall to see where his mother had gone. After a few minutes he saw her sitting further along the table, giggling with some of her friends. They kept looking down the table at someone sitting at the end that Harry and his friends occupied. It wasn't until Harry saw Ginny giving them furious looks that he realized they were staring at him.

Harry quickly looked away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was being checked out by his mother. Suddenly Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked at him and smiled, then reached up to kiss him tenderly.

"Oy! What did I say about snogging in public!" Ron interrupted them. Ginny stuck her tong out at him, then quickly looked down the table in the direction of Lilly and her friends. Harry looked too. The kiss had had the effect Ginny wanted. One girl was staring at Ginny jealously, while the rest had looked away disappointed.

"Are you actually jealous of my mother?" Harry teased her.

"Only when she's seventeen and checking out my boyfriend." She replied, the corners of mouth twitching in her effort not to smile. "Besides, aren't you glad she's not looking at you like that anymore?" Harry laughed and hugged her.

"You know, I think this is probably going to be the weirdest day of my life." Harry said into her hair, smiling to himself.

I just want to apologize ahead of time for any spelling mistakes I might have made on the names. Once again, I'm not good with names. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!! Sorry it took so long to update, but like I said, I've been really busy with school. I know the chapter's a little short, but I figured it was better than nothing. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! It's really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter. **

Harry sank down into an armchair in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower. Ginny settled on the floor, leaning against his knees, and started playing with Arnold, the pygmy puff.

"That had to be the worst first day ever." Harry groaned. That had shown Harry just how difficult it was to pretend that you don't know someone. By lunchtime he had lost count of the number of times he had almost given away their secret by forgetting he knew was supposed to not know anything about anyone at the school. His only comfort was that he had done better than Ron, who was now serving a detention with Mcgonigal for impertinence. Ron had forgotten that they were only just meeting their transfiguration teacher, and she had not yet given them permission to call her by her first name. Neville was even worse. Their first class of the day had been history of magic. When they walked into the class and found an alive and breathing professor Binns Neville had screamed something that sounded like you're supposed to be dead. This had received quite a few stares. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be handling it fairly well, and Luna was just … Luna. She had managed to creep out all the teachers within the first ten minutes of class.

On top of that, Harry had been followed around by giggling girls all day. Every time he turned around there was a group of at least three. This led to a lot of muttering from Ginny, and a lot of disapproving looks from Hermione, who seemed to think that it was Harry's fault the girls were not focusing on their schoolwork. Ron, however, seemed to find it hilarious. One time a girl had walked into a suit of armor because she was too busy batting her eyes at Harry to notice the armor. Ron had laughed for ten minutes strait, and had only sobered because Hermione had threatened to lock him one of the suits of armor.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse." Ginny said, breaking into his reverie. "At least no one knows who we are."

"Another few days like this and the other explanation is that we're mental." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Ginny got up and walked around to the back of the chair. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm sure that in another few days Dumbledore will have found a way to send us back to our own time, and everything will be back to normal." Harry sighed.

"I hope you're right."

"Well, there's no point worrying about something we can't do anything about. I'm going to bed." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "You should do the same."

Harry watched her walk over to the girl's staircase and disappear around the corner. Ron and Hermione hadn't returned to the dormitory yet, and Luna and Neville had already gone to bed. The flickering fire cast ghostly shadows around the deserted common room. After a few minutes Harry got up and went to bed. How hard can it be to keep your identity secret from people who have never known you? Harry thought, before drifting off to sleep.

"Oh come on Cassidy, you have to admit that he's handsome!" Lily whispered to her best friend.

"I never said he wasn't, there's just something about him that gets on my never."

"There is something odd about him and his friends, but I still think he's handsome."

"I think he's hot, and I would give anything for him to kiss me." Lily's other friend, Michelle piped up. "That girlfriend of his is so lucky." She sighed.

"Ok, so he's hot, but did you see his eyes, they looked exactly like yours Lil, but other than that he could be Potter's twin."

"Don't even say that!" Lily whispered, looking disgusted. "That's like my worst nightmare come true. Besides, Harry isn't anything like James, he's a lot more mature."

"That's another weird thing, sometimes he acts like any other 17 year old, but then he'll look away from his friends and a sad look will come over his face. Almost like he's carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he is still followed by regrets, and the remorse for the ones he lost." There was silence for a few seconds, and then they all started giggling hysterically.

"You're so dramatic Cass. "Lily managed to whisper between giggles. Despite her laughter, Lily felt a nagging sense of discomfort. They might be laughing about what Cassidy had just said, but she, too at times had seen a well of sorrow in his eyes that no normal 17 year old should be capable of feeling. And there was something strangely familiar about this mysterious boy. Just the thought of him sent warmth running up her spine. His similarities to potter, well, that was just an unfortunate coincidence, although she couldn't deny that Potter was handsome, if his head hadn't been so big. That infuriating boy's ego was as big as his knack for trouble making. But still, he was handsome. Wait, Stop! Potter was not handsome, he was an ignorant, irritating pest who seemed to live to annoy her.

"Still, I wonder if he would go out with me if I asked him?" Michelle's voice shook Lily out of her thoughts

"I don't know, he seemed to really like that red-head."

"That red-head happens to be his girlfriend, and she can hear every word you're saying." Came an angry voice from behind the hangings of the bed closest to the window. Lily knew that if she could see her friend, Michelle's face would be as red as a tomato.

"Ginny!" A voice reprimanded from the next bed. Lily had to employ all her self-restraint to not start laughing. A shadowy head appeared through the hangings of the bed next to Lily's. "Sorry, my friends a little possessive." The other new girl said.

"You would be too if there were herds of girls following Ron around" The girl named Ginny grumbled. This time Lily wasn't able to hold in her laugh. She was soon joined by all of the other girls, even Ginny giggled hesitantly.

After that the dormitory fell silent, and Lilly listened as one by one its other occupants drifted off to sleep. Lily had a feeling that Ginny had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't help wondering if there was a way to get Harry to go out with her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews are appreciated, and they promote inspiration! I promise I won't do that thing where I have to get so many reviews to update, but in return, please, please, please review! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, long time no update, sorry about that, but I've been busy with school:'(My finals are tomorrow and the day after, and this was the only way left to procrastinate my studying, so I figured I would update this story. I always try to aim for 2000 words or over, but I seem to be having trouble achieving that lately, but it is longer than the last chapter. All right, I'm done with my speech, just one more thing:**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry looked over at the redhead beside him as they walked down the hall, headed for the library. He had been telling her how he had just overheard someone in class talking about the professional teams, and how odd it was to hear about Quidditch from years ago talked about in the present but he could tell she was not listening. She had been staring out the window or staring at him the whole time he was talking, obviously deep in thought.

"Gin, are you planning on telling me what's going on?" She jumped a little as his voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Oh, nothing." She said quickly. She sounded convincing but Harry knew her well enough to know that she was not telling the truth. He stared at her for a moment, and she held his gaze defiantly. He sighed.

"Fine," Harry knew she would tell him if it was something he needed to know.

It took Harry a moment to take in where they were when they stopped as he had been to consumed in his musings about what could be bothering Ginny. He looked around and realized they had entered the library and Ginny was looking around for an empty table where they could sit.

The sound of giggling cut through the heavy silence, and Harry looked over at a table in the corner where three girls were sitting. He noticed with a twinge of nerves that one of them was his mother, and that all three were shooting glances at him as they whispered with their heads together. Ginny seemed to have spotted the girls too and, to Harry surprise, seemed to be glaring at them.

"Let's just get to work," Harry whispered in her ear, and gently but forcefully pushing her into one of the chairs. She obliged him, but did not stop shooting glares at the group of girls around the room. Harry pretended to ignore this, but was finding it difficult to focus. After a half our of trying to ignore his girlfriend and future mom shooting each other death glares (the threesome had noticed Ginny and were returning the favor), he gave up.

"Ginny, what's going on?" He asked, knowing he was missing something.

"Do you like your mom checking you out?" Ginny hissed back, avoiding the question.

"No, but she's still my mom," Ginny grumbled something inaudibly. "Are you jealous of my mom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if your mom starts trying to flirt with you." Ginny said, pretending to be offended, but Harry knew he had finally managed to calm her down.

"Hm, she is pretty." Harry said, pretending to be deep in thought. Ginny slapped him playfully on the arm. "But, she can't compare to another redhead I know." He added, inconspicuously wrapping his arm around her waist. Ginny smiled, then turned back to the books spread out in front of her and went to work. Harry took one last glance at the table in the corner, then quickly looked away when he saw his mother staring right at him.

"Look who's just walked in." Cassidy said, nodding in the direction of the door. Lily looked up and saw Harry Carter walking in. A smile crept over her face as she quickly looked back down at her book. Cassidy turned to Michelle, "You said you wondered if he would go out with you, now's your chance to find out. I'd love to see that redhead's reaction." She teased. Michelle turned red and buried her face in her work. Lily had looked up again and was now staring at the boy's back.

"He looks so much like Potter." She said dreamily. Cassidy snapped her fingers in front of Lily's face.

"Hello, earth to Lily, last thing I head that wasn't a good thing."

"Potter _is _hot." Lily said, still not really paying attention. Cassidy and Michelle stared at their friend. Lily saw their faces and realized what she had said. "But he's so ignorant and annoying that I want to kill him sometimes." Lily stammered, turning red. Cassidy raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject.

"The redhead's glaring at us." Michelle pointed out, joining in on the conversation.

"She is protective, isn't she?" Cassidy whispered, glaring back at the girl. "Hey, I have an idea. You should ask him out Lil!"

"What!" Lilly hissed, turning even redder.

"You should!" Michelle agreed. "You're the hottest girl in our year and he's the hottest boy, it makes sense that you two should go out together."

"But what about Ginny?" Lilly asked, fishing for ideas to get her out of this mess. Although she had thought about getting Harry to go out with her, the prospect seemed a lot more daunting when it was for real. Cassidy's voice brought her back to earth.

"Remember the other day when I helped you get rid of those canaries Potter had bewitched to follow you around everywhere?" Cassidy asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yes," Lilly said cautiously, scared of what was coming.

"Well, you told me that you owed me one, I'm going to take you up on that. To pay me back for helping you, you have to get Carter to ask you out." Lilly felt the color drain from her face. It was that she didn't like the idea of going out with Harry, she was scared of his girlfriend's reaction.

"How about I do your homework for a week?" Cassidy shook her head. "A month? Two months?" but Cassidy just continued to shake her head.

"No, you need to get him to ask you out."

"Fine." Lilly grumble, trying to mask her nerves. "but I'm not doing it in front of his girlfriend, I'm waiting till he's alone."

"Fine with me, just get him to ask you out." Cassidy said, a sly smile lighting up her face.

The tip of Harry's quill hesitated over the scroll as he thought about what to write next. Nothing coming to mind he got up to look for another book on water plants. As he was running his finger along the spines of the books on the shelf, searching for the one he wanting he heard footsteps behind him, muffled by the thick carpet. He looked behind him and saw his mom slowly walking along the shelf of books, skimming over titles as she went.

"Hey," She said brightly, looking up at him.

"Hey," He responded, a little awkwardly as she continued to wander towards him while glancing over book titles.

"So, what are you looking for?" She asked. Harry thought she sounded nervous, but he quickly pushed that thought away, as she had no reason to be.

"A book on water plants, I still need to finish my essay for professor S… Weston." He corrected himself quickly but Lily did not seem to have noticed his slip up. He heard her take a deep breath before taking a step closer so she was standing only centimeters away from him. Harry quickly backed away a few steps in the pretense of looking at a different section of books. Lily followed him, coming even closer than before.

"I haven't finished it yet either. I'm actually not quite sure I understand all of it, maybe you could help me out with it sometime." She said, giving him a radiant smile and batting her eyelashes.

"They don't have the book the I want, I guess I'll just get back to work." Harry said quickly, trying to step around her and get back into the populated area of the library but she put a stalling hand on his chest.

"You didn't answer my question yet." She said, pretending to pout while still smiling. Harry couldn't believe his future mother was trying to seduce him. He quickly took off of his chest, but she wouldn't let his hand go.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said desperately.

"You mean you don't like me?" Lily asked, frowning a little.

"No, I do.. I mean… I like you, but not like that."

"Then how do like me?" She asked, taking a step closer and closing the space between them.

"Like… um… it's hard to explain."

"Try me." She said, smiling.

"I can't tell you." Harry stammered, desperate to get away. Lily took a step back, confused.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" She said, a genuine frown wrinkling her brow.

"I just can't, it would mess everything up." Harry said quickly. Then he realized what he had said, he also saw it register on Lily's face.

"You're not really an exchange student, are you?" She asked, comprehension dawning on her face.

"I … I have to go," Harry said, before quickly walking back to the table Ginny was sitting at, grabbing his stuff, and leaving, closely followed by the confused redhead.

Lilly watched Harry go, mulling over what he had just said. If he wasn't an exchange student, than what was he? And why was he here? Then she remembered what had led him blurting that out, and felt shame wash over her as her face turned bright red. She was going to make Cassidy and Michelle pay for this embarasement.

Suspense! Mwahahahaha. Imagine if a younger version of your mom did that to you. Creepy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW.

Also, I started a Harry Potter forum: Building the Tale, where stories are created by one person writing a little bit, and then the next person picking up where he/she left off. Kind of like an RPG, except that you don't only play your character. So if you think you're interested, come check it out, cause it needs more people.


	7. AN

**No, this is not another chapter of the story, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I've gotten a couple of reviews asking me whether I'm going to continue this story, and one of them was rather frustrated with my lack of updates. (No offense, I know exactly how you feel :) )**

**There is going to be a short Hiatus for this story. At the latest, I will update again next summer vacation. Hopefully I will be able to update before then, but I have almost no time to write lately. School is taking up all my time. **

**The other reason for this hiatus is that I've been having no inspiration lately for any of my ff stories. All my inspirations is in a novel I'm working on at the moment. The last few chapters have been really short, and I'm not very happy about that, so I'm going to wait to update until I can give you guys longer and better chapters. **

**I'd still love to get feedback on things you'd like to see happen in the story, and I will do my best to take everything you've told me into account when I continue it. **

**So, just to make it clear: THIS STORY ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT I WILL FINISH WRITING IT!**

**Thanks for all your patience and feedback, I really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
